


always seems to know...

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “It’s okay, Stiles. Your dad is gonna be—”“I swear to God, Derek if you say‘fine,’I willpunchyou…” He doesn’t want to hear that his dad will be fine. He needs to see it for himself.





	always seems to know...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).

> From [the Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/186567257492/non-sexual-intimacy-prompt-list): Okay, so I didn't *plan* for the numbers to all be 4, but how about A4, Handholding, B4, On a plane, C4, Hurt/Comfort? =D ♥
> 
> thank you to [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/) and [kat](https://novkat21.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me. you guys are seriously the best and i <3 you!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

The plane shakes from turbulence causing Stiles to grip the armrest. He mutters a curse at himself for choosing a university so far away.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Your dad is gonna be—”

“I swear to _ God_, Derek if you say ‘_fine_,’ I will _ punch _ you…” He doesn’t want to hear that his dad will be fine. He needs to _ see _ it for himself. It’s not the first time the sheriff’s gotten shot, but it _ is _ the first time Stiles wasn’t immediately by his side. A gentle hand covers his and Stiles sighs heavily. “‘M sorry, I just—”

“I know, Stiles. He’s your dad, and you’re worried.” An arm slides around his shoulders, and he allows himself to be pulled closer. “We’ll be there soon, and then you can talk to him.”

Stiles relaxes slightly. Derek always seems to know what to do or say. He knows he’s overreacting. By the time Peter called to tell them what happened, his dad was already bandaged up, waiting to be released from the hospital. Stiles turns his hand over, the one that Derek’s holding, and intertwines their fingers. “_Thank you_…” he breathes out, knowing there’s nothing more he needs to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
